Consensys
Basics * Founded in early 2015 * A for-profit shop in Brooklyn that specializes in building dapps on the Ethereum blockchain * As of March 2016, ConsenSys employed 68 persons worldwide. As of march 2017 it is over a 100. * As they themselves claim: "ConsenSys is not a traditional company. Though we are united in our effort to build out Web3, we do not have a monolithic master brand. We are a network of peers working autonomously and asynchronously, yet we stay accountable to one another. Sometimes we call ourselves a self-organizing system, a kind of organism. ConsenSys is now a 1000+ person experiment in self-organization." In 17 offices. Much of that growth was funded by Lubin himself, who is said to be the world’s single largest holder of ether. * They are to lay off 13 percent of its 1.1k-member workforce; the company supports dozens of subsidiary projects built on the Ethereum network; many of them have no roadmap for profitability; CEO Joseph Lubin said earlier this week that some projects would be terminated and others would face stricter performance standards * "When worried staffers have questioned Lubin about ConsenSys’ sustainability, Lubin has always had a pat reply: “Joe would say, ‘This is definitely not something you need to worry about. We can go on at this pace for a very, very long time,’ ” recalls Carolyn Reckhow, a former director of global operations who left ConsenSys in May." * "“Every day, it was so lax that I’d walk in and didn’t know if I had a seat. Literally, it was like Game of Thrones,” says Jeff Scott Ward, who joined ConsenSys in June 2015 and left the company in early 2018. There was one toilet for 30 people on the floor, Ward says. The company didn’t hire a human resources person for almost a year and a half. ConsenSys’ first projects, or spokes, included accounting software for cryptocurrency transactions and a blockchain-based digital-rights platform for musicians. Most of the ideas for spokes came from ConsenSys employees, and once a project was approved, Lubin would give the startup between $250,000 and $500,000 to get it off the ground." Projects, Spokes, Hubs and Partnerships * invested $5 million in Civil last fall, has agreed to purchase $3.5 million worth of Civil's new tokens. The company is involved in number of different projects. * Blockapps Strato which is a partnership with Microsoft Azure to build industry-specific blockchain (database) applications. * Blockstack Labs is a project with Microsoft to address human rights issues by creating identity systems on the blockchain. * BTC Relay uses the smart contract functionality in Ethereum to allow people to verify Bitcoin transactions from Ethereum’s Blockchain. * Deloitte and ConsenSys announced plans in 2016 to create a digital bank called Project ConsenSys. * Ether.camp which is an Ethereum blockchain explorer. * EtherSign is a cryptographic tool for managing and signing documents * TransActive Grid is a joint venture with L03 Energy which proposes to allow peer-to-peer electricity sales * The company is working with John Hancock Insurance on their LOFT project. Has so called ‘Spokes’; * Blockchain startup Adhara, a Consensys venture, which boasts a stellar line-up of former banking innovators, has secured $15 million in new funding from Consensys. Adhara grew out of Consensys South Africa, with Peter Munnings, former head of blockchain at FirstRand Bank in South Africa, as one of the co-founders. The other two co-founders are also heavy hitters: Julio Faura, Santander's former blockchain lead, and Edward Budd, former chief digital officer at Deutsche Bank. * Airswap; a platform that makes it easy to find, price and trade tokens peer-to-peer on Ethereum * Alethio, Considered a core component of Consenys. A blockchain analytics platform providing insights to startups, projects, enterprises and empowering the community. * Balanc3; a distributed ledger system and shared data environment for triple-entry accounting and financial audit reporting * “The Blockchain for Social Impact Coalition (BSIC) is a ConsenSys project focused on exploring and initiating ways for blockchain to influence, improve, and empower disenfranchised people, harmful markets, and social ills. “ * Boardroom * Bounties Network; freelance task fulfilment paying out in any Ethereum token upon successful completion * Cellarius; a transmedia storytelling franchise for users to create a collaborative, fan-curated universe on the blockchain * Civil; a platform for sustainable and trustworthy journalism using open . governance and cryptoeconomics * Consensys academy, an initiative by ConsenSys to bring awareness to the Ethereum network and educate, train, and grow the developer community. * DAOWars is a project where human players design autonomous agents to outfight and outwit other agents created by competitors * dAppstore * Dilligence; ConsenSys Diligence is committed to improving and protecting the Ethereum ecosystem by facilitating technical excellence, security guidelines, legal precautions, and ethical business practices. * EtherEx * Etherloan * EtherPoker * EtherSign * Fathom, a decentralized protocol for creating and assessing credentials through the consensus of knowledge communities. * Frontier; a decentralized platform for curated fundamental token research and analysis * Gitcoin; scales open source proects using incentivization mechanics to crowdsource tasks, recruit talent and improve projects * Governx; a governance platform for creating and managing complex decentralized and distributed organizations * Grid+; leverages the public Ethereum blockchain to give consumers direct access to wholesale energy markets. * GroupGnosis is a platform for prediction markets * HunchGame * Inflekt * Justasec.XYZ * Linnia; a platform for consumers to store and permission access to their longitudial health data in order to live their best life * Liquality; a disintermediated network to swap cross-chain, peer to peer * Meridio; a blockchain platform for shared property ownership for investing in a simple and accessible way * Kauri; a decentralized technical support network to serve developers at all levels and organizations * Kaleido; an all-in-one enterprise SaaS platform that radically simplifies the creation and operation of private blockchains. * Omega One; a decentralized, automated trade execution platform * Openlaw; Considered a core component of Consenys. A blockchain-based protocol for the creation and execution of legal agreements in a user-friendly, compliant way. * Trustology; a custody platform to safe guard crypto assets, with customisable smart accounts for diverse client needs * Truset; a decentralised marketplace to crowdsource the collection, cleansing and distribution of capital markets reference data * Ujo Music. Imogen Heap used the technology with her single Tiny Human. * Variabl; a derivatives trading platform on Ethereum that matches traders in secure zero-sum smart contracts * Viant; a platform for modeling business processes, tracking assets and building supply chains for the future. * Virtue Poker; a peer-to-peer community poker platform built on trust, transparency and provably fair gaming * WeiFund Has so called ‘Core Components’ which “are essential elements of our dApps, platforms, and other solutions”; * Benefactory * BlockApps * BTC Relay; Developer tools by Consensys * Ethereumjs-accounts * ethereumH * ethereumJ: The Java Ethereum Client * INFURA; Infrastructure by Consenys * LightWallet * MetaMask; Considered a core component of Consenys * Nethereum; Developer tools by Consensys * Pegasys; infrastructure by Consensys. A protocol engineering team exploring Enterprise Ethereum environments for private chain use cases. * ProvID * Regis * RepSys * Rhombus; connects smart contracts with computable real-world data * Stabl * Truffle; Developer tools by Consensys * uPort is an Ethereum blockchain-based identity management system. Considered a core component of Consenys Has so called ‘Partnerships”; * Microsoft; have partnered to offer Ethereum Blockchain as a Service on Microsoft Azure so enterprise clients and developers can have a single-click cloud-based blockchain developer environment. * LO3, via TransActive Grid which is a joint venture of LO3 and ConsenSys * Innogy Inovation Labs/Co-Tricity * SingularDTV * Ubuntu (to ‘release’ Ethereum) * partnered with the Monetary Authority of Singapore to develop and open source software prototypes for decentralized interbank payment and settlements with liquidity savings mechanisms called Project Ubin. * partnered with Union Bank of the Philippines to build a closed-loop crypto-cash solution for rural banks in the Philippines on Kaleido, an all-in-one enterprise SaaS platform called Project i2i * Project Khoka. In a consortium with seven commercial banks, the South African Reserve Bank conducted a proof-of-concept trial with Quorum, an enterprise-grade implementation of Ethereum, to process the typical daily volume of payments with full confidentiality and finality in less than two hours. Adhara, a ConsenSys venture, is building a multi-currency liquidity management and international payments platform to optimize banks’ capital deployment, manage risk, and leverage liquidity effectively and globally. * Project Endor. ConsenSys recently partnered with capital raising platform CapBridge on Project Endor with the aim of developing a fully compliant securities exchange on the public Ethereum blockchain. * ConsenSys Social Impact recently partnered with Luxarity, the social venture arm of Hong Kong fashion retail brand Lane Crawford, to register resold luxury goods on the blockchain so donors can track charitable proceeds. * Minerac, a joint venture between ConsenSys and the metal concentrates trade platform Open Mineral, is an Ethereum-based consortium of mining companies and financial institutions which both eases and secures the exchange of critical trade documents such as bills of lading and letters of credit across different jurisdictions. * Was named government department Smart Dubai’s blockchain partner. * Partnered with Dubai Properties to build a blockchain platform for tracking the provenance of real estate from planning and construction to customer sale using cryptographically secure digital signatures. Meridio, a ConsenSys venture that spun out of the engagement with Dubai Properties, converts individual properties into digital shares on the Ethereum blockchain. Accredited investors can purchase tokens on the Meridio platform — which represent fractional shares of properties — and reap a proportionate amount of rental income. Meridio’s Ethereum-based real estate marketplace exposes asset owners to a diverse pool of investors so owners can access capital, streamline transaction processing, and analyze asset-specific data in real time. Investors benefit from low capital requirements, reduced transaction fees, and increased portfolio liquidity. * Ondiflo is a joint venture between ConsenSys and Amalto, a B2B integration leader for the oil and gas industry, which aims to provide bespoke, enterprise-grade blockchain solutions to oil and gas companies in the upstream, downstream, and midstream segments. Since its launch in February 2018, Ondiflo has focused on two solutions: 1) consortium-building between oil and gas stakeholders and 2) a platform for all ticketing-based services to ease reconciliation around identity, certification, field capture errors, data sanitation, and financial settlement. * The Accounting Blockchain Coalition is an initiative started by ConsenSys’ Balanc3 team that includes accounting associations, standards-setting bodies, regulators, law firms, investors, and blockchain innovators. The Coalition is driving innovation in the accounting industry and also educating businesses and organizations on accounting for blockchain-based digital assets. * Kaleido, a ConsenSys venture, has radically simplified blockchain adoption for enterprises with their Blockchain Business Cloud, the first full-stack platform for the entire Enterprise Ethereum journey. This past spring, Kaleido partnered with Amazon Web Services (AWS) so enterprises can run the Kaleido platform on AWS and seamlessly connect to Amazon’s other analytics, rich query, monitoring, and storage services. * New-York based blockchain startup Civil announced it is issuing an $8M refund to its 3000 ICO investors; this comes after Civil failed to meet it $18M threshold and ultimately about 80% of Civil’s ICO funds, or $1.1M, came from ConsenSys; ConsenSys recently recommitted $3.5M to the Civil Foundation "which will be used to fund existing grants to the 14 initial newsrooms as well as overhead" Has so called “non-prof Affiliations”; * Smart Contracts Foundation * Ethereum Foundation * Cryptocurrency Research Group * Code To Inspire Team, etc. * Lubin, Joseph; founder * Cassatt, Sam; CSO * Gutterman, Amanda; CMO * Ward, Jeff Scott * Andrew Keys, head of global business development * Among the employees are former alumni of Bank of America, the New York Stock Exchange, and Deutsche Bank Category:Companies/Organisations